


Seraph and Spy

by Anonymous_Reader_4D7, Ryn_Wrights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck Shurley is God, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Soulmates, god is the president
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Reader_4D7/pseuds/Anonymous_Reader_4D7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryn_Wrights/pseuds/Ryn_Wrights
Summary: Seraph- Castiel is an Angel, a Seraph, a former soldier now working in his country as a detective.Spy- Dean Winchester is the eldest son and heir of the Winchester mafia, the Hunters.Mission- Dean is sent by his father to spy on a faction of a competing mafia--Hell--when he is captured. Castiel is sent by God to take out the same faction. Their meeting will change the rules of the whole game.In a world where the government is run by Angels, a militaristic faction, Hunters are one of the leading mafias, competing with Hell, and with scattered groups of Monster mafias padding the way; where soulmates exist and people have gifts, powers; where something bigger than anyone expects is going on; what happens when these two significant and destiny-bound figures meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We apologize for the change in past to present tense... we are working on that we promise. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AR4D7: So, Ryn and I take turns writing, and we do that by characters. Only problem is, I write in Present Tense, while Ryn writes (Ha!) in Past. In the later chapters, when we're co-writing scenes as well as chapters, we're making an effort to keep me writing in Past with Ryn, but let us know if we missed a spot.  
I write Cas, Gabe, Balthazar, and later Charlie, while Ryn writes (hehe) Dean, Sam, Benny, and later Jo and Ellen. We'll update characters to author as they're added to the story, although some characters, like Alastair, may be written by both. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 1 of Seraph and Spy!

Dean slipped into the dark, narrow, passage nestled between two large brick buildings. He had to turn sideways to comfortably shimmy through and into the courtyard on the other end. He pulled his fedora up slightly so it was no longer obscuring his eyes. No need for that at home. He nodded to Benny, the newsboy, as he slipped past Dean and into the narrow passageway. Dean caught the proud smile just as Benny vanished into the shadows. 

“Nice to see you too, Benny.” Dean mumbled with a smile as he made his way towards the large, oak, double doors Benny had just flown out of. He pushed the doors open and tossed his hat onto the hat stand near a set of chairs by the door. Dean winked at his little brother, Sam, who was reading the day’s paper in one of the chairs. He rolled his eyes and smiled back at Dean. “Let me guess, Dad needs help with something?” 

Dean plopped down in the leather chair across from Sam and sighed. “How’d you know?”

“That’s the only reason you come in here when he’s here. Unless you want something.” Sam glanced at Dean over the paper, a slight smirk on his lips. 

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes and smile as he tossed one of the chair’s pillows at his brother’s face. “So, Ruby still clinging to you?” 

Sam let out a frustrated sigh mixed with a groan. “She just can't come to grips with my decision. You know? She falls into that minority of homophobes.” 

Dean let out a sudden laugh. “Yeah, I get it. It’s still a little weird hearing you talk like that.”

Sam’s smirk was feral as he dropped his volume. “Why? Cause you can’t come to grips with being like me?” That statement alone won him a pillow to the face and a slap to the back of the head. Sam burst out laughing. 

The sound of low voices and footsteps had both boys sitting back in their chairs,composing themselves, and returning the pillows to their rightful chairs. John exited the large back room with a short bearded man in a dark grey Herringbone suit. John extended his hand. “We appreciate your contribution, Mr. MacLeod. I will have your pest problem taken care of.” 

Mr. MacLeod’s voice was thick with a Scottish accent. “Make sure you get them all, Winchester.”

Dean’s father’s smile was forced and annoyed, not that Mr. MacLeod could tell. “I know how to do my job Crowley.”

Crowley let out a huff before exiting the building. John let out a frustrated sigh. “Sam.”

“Yes, sir?”

John extended a file to Sam. “Take care of Crowley’s pest problem. Make it quick and clean.” Sam nodded, stood, grabbed the folder, and left to go fetch his gun. 

Dean watched his younger brother leave. He waited until the doors clicked shut before turning to John. “You needed me?”

“Office.” John turned and returned to his office. He waited for Dean to enter and take a seat before closing the door. “I need you to do something for me. Something I trust no one else to do. Not even Bobby.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew it was a big thing when his father couldn’t even trust Bobby the task. He composed his features before nodding to John. “What am I doing?”

John kept his back to Dean as he poured them both a glass of whiskey. He turned and handed Dean one. Dean barely had time to take a sip before his father answered his question. “I need you to spy on Hell.” 

\-------

Castiel sighs, the voice of one of his elder “brothers” echoing down the hallway, foreshadowing a lack of getting any work done for the duration of his visit. 

“Caaaassssssssieeeee!”

Quickly yet efficiently moving the papers out of the way, Castiel looks up just as Gabriel strolls into his office, casually appropriating a seat on the Seraph’s desk.

“Yes, Gabriel?”

The Archangel grins, honey-golden eyes alight with mischief. “Cassie! My favorite little Seraph! I have some news for you!”

Castiel runs a hand over his face, before his crystalline blue gaze meets honey-gold. “And what news would that be, Gabriel?”

Gabriel leans in closer, as if to share a secret. “The Big Guy has a job, and he's requested you specifically.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “Me?” He pauses, brow furrowing suspiciously. “What kind of job, Gabriel?”

The Archangel lets out a huffy sigh. “Cassie, you don't trust me?”

Castiel raises an eyebrow pointedly, and Gabriel winces. “Okay, so there was that one time, but that was nothing, and I promised to never do it again!” When faced with silence, he doggedly continues anyway. “As one of the few high level Seraphim to have been promoted from the Malakim, you're actually the best choice for this type of mission.”

Castiel stands, places his hands on the desk, and leans aggressively into Gabriel's space. “Gabriel. The job?”

Gabriel leans back, eyes wide at Castiel's invasion. “Sheesh, Cassie, no need to get aggressive. I'm getting there.” He lets out a sigh, before speaking.

“Apparently, there's a cell of the Hell Gang that's been located. Dad wants someone, you, to go in and take them out, whatever means necessary.”

Castiel blinks, sitting back down in his chair. “He wants me to take out Hell? That's… not a one man job, Gabriel.”

A handshake is the beginning of his answer. “Not all of Hell, Castiel. Just a small chapter of it. 15-30 men at most, and most simple guards or early recruits. The main target is the leader of the cell, a man, demon, that goes by Alastair. He's to be put down. The others are subdue if possible, put down if not.”

The Seraph sighs, reluctantly accepting the assignment, then querying, “My handler for the mission?”

Gabriel's excited grin returns, and he turns back to the office door. “Balthazar!”

Castiel's eyes widen as the other Seraph enters. “Balthazar?” Wide eyes flick between the smug Archangel and the amused Seraph. “Balthazar is my handler?”

Balthazar smirks lazily. “What, Cassie love, don't think I can handle you?”

Gabriel laughs as Castiel's eyes narrow. “Balthazar,” Castiel practically hisses the other Seraph’s name. “This is not a game, nor a joke.” He then turns his attention to Gabriel, a resigned look creeping onto his face.

“When do we leave?”


	2. Chapter 2

A low growl sounded deep in Dean’s throat. His gaze was currently pinned on the abandoned building not twenty feet in front of him. Men shuffled in and out, some carry crates in, never out, while others walked in with slightly bulging jacket pockets. 

Hell's Kitchen. He was standing not twenty feet from Hell’s Kitchen, the ‘port’ that the mafia Hell ran all their shipments out of. One of the most dangerous places seeing as it was run by the demon Alastair. That same demon was standing outside shouting at the men carrying crates. Dean wanted so badly to pull out his gun and shoot the son of a bitch, but sadly he was only there to watch, listen, and report. 

As the commotion outside began to die down, Alastair went back indoors. Dean took this as his chance and slipped around to the back of the building, where he scaled the wall, and slid into Hell’s Kitchen through the open window near the roof. Dean took his time navigating the rafters before settling into what seemed like the best spot for listening and watching. 

Dean has placed himself just above Alastair’s torture chamber. Not only was Alastair one of Hell’s most valuable generals he was also Hell’s most notorious torture masters. Dean knew if he got caught he most likely wouldn’t make it out alive. He’d fight, sure. But a man can only hold back the screams of pain for so long. 

Dean turned his attention to the whimpering, female, Malak strapped, naked, on the table before Alastair. Dean knew he should turn away out of respect but honestly he couldn’t care less what Alastair did to the poor bitch. She was an Angel and Angels and Hunters didn’t get along. So Dean watched as Alastair carved information out of the near clueless subordinate. The only time he turned away was when Alastair started carving her for the pure joy of hearing her scream. 

Dean had to admit, despite the chills down his spine, he wanted to get his hands on a blade and draw those sounds from her himself. He also had to admit, the real reason he turned away was so he didn’t do something stupid, like jump down and take the pocket knife from Alastair and take control himself. 

Dean was so lost in his attempt to control his urges that he didn’t notice the silence. He didn’t notice the men creeping towards him on the rafters. He didn’t notice anything until he hit over the head and dragged into unconsciousness. 

\------

Sam ran into his father’s office. _How could he do this,_ Sam thought. _How could he send Dean into such danger?_ John Winchester knew the risk yet he still sent his firstborn son into Hell’s Kitchen. Hell’s Kitchen. Damn, his family was beyond crazy. The oak doors slammed against the wall as he burst through the door. He opened his mouth to yell but stopped, noticing Ellen and Bobby--his father’s second--sitting in the parlor. 

Bobby stood, the shock apparent on his face. So Bobby didn’t know either? Sam could see the older man shaking almost, if not as bad as he was. Oh John had gone and done it now. He had pissed off the Family. Sam again opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, this time, by the very man he was pissed at. 

John Winchester carefully made his way into the parlor. He could feel the anger and fear radiating off the three people. He almost turned around and went back to cower in his office, the anger was so thick. He had fucked up. This would take a long time to recover from. 

John turned to look at his younger son and flinched at the anger and hatred he found in those green eyes. “I screwed up.”

There was a moment of silence. Bobby’s voice tore through it. “Screwed up? Screwed up!? John, you idgit, you fucked up on a whole new level of stupid! How could you send that boy to Hell’s Kitchen? HELL’S KITCHEN!!!” 

John had to take a full step back, pressing his back against the wall. “Sor-“

“Don’t you dare fucking say you are sorry!” Sam was in John’s personal space in a second. “This is not something you can just brush off with a Sorry!!” 

Ellen’s calm voice was the most terrifying thing any of the three men had ever heard. “Boys. Sit down.” All three complied. “Good. Now that the testosterone levels have died down a bit, we need to come up with a plan.”

“A plan for what?” John had to force his voice to remain even remotely calm. 

“A plan to get your son back you idiot.”

\------

Castiel shares a glance with Balthazar as they enter the hotel. It's more to Balthazar or Gabriel's tastes rather than Castiel's. As a former soldier, he's used to uncomfortable accommodations, while, though a Seraph in his own right, Balthazar served at home rather than abroad, like Castiel, allowing for his… more cultured tastes. Gabriel, as an Archangel, has always been facilitated towards luxurious lodgings.

Castiel hangs back as Balthazar strolls towards the counter and the young man behind it. He’s well aware his people skills are “rusty”, unlike Balthazar who has always had a way with people--particularly men, but people in general as well.

Balthazar procures the room keys from the concierge, and returns to Castiel, eyes gleaming. “Oh, Cassie, you’re missing out. Such a charming young man over there. He even seemed interested. Surely it'd do you good to have a good lay?”

“Balthazar, you know my “people skills” are “rusty.” And besides, I'm here on a job, not for pleasure.”

Balthazar shakes his head, tutting with disapproval. “Cassie, dear, haven't you learned about multitasking?”

Castiel narrows his eyes, glaring at his “brother”. “Need I remind you that I am attempting to infiltrate a faction of Hell, and assassinate the group's leader, and the whole mafia's top torturer?”

Balthazar huffs, rolling his eyes. “Such a party-pooper, aren't you, Cassie?”

Castiel only narrows his eyes further, before turning and walking towards the elevators, forcing Balthazar to hurry after him.

\------

Castiel switches his earpiece on as he nears his location. “Death to Revelry, you hear me?”

Balthazar's voice is slightly tinny over the line as he responds, boredom dancing through his lilting tones. “_Revelry to Death, I hear you._” There's a pause, before he adds, voice somehow managing to sound even more bored, “_Why do we do these stupid names, anyway? It's not like anyone is listening._”

Castiel huffs out a sigh, trailing through the shadows, his dark trench helping keep him hidden. “You never know when someone could be, however. Just… keep listening, take notes. For now, I am simply making a reconnaissance run.”

Balthazar chuckles. “_That is your plan, but you aren't the Angel of Death for nothing. It stalks you, Cassie, as you stalk your targets._”

Castiel shakes his head, cautiously slipping between buildings, frustration glinting in his eyes. “Revelry. We have code names for a reason. Use them.” Eyes gleaming with reflected light, his gaze locks on a building at a diagonal to his target.

Carefully scaling the fire escapes takes him to the top floor of the building, and he slides into one of the corner rooms. Settling in at a window, he peers down at the men bustling in and out of the building appropriated by Alastair and his faction. Sharp blue eyes search out entrances, numbers, possible ambush sites, weak points, and optimum escape routes.

When he reports, his voice is little more than a breath. “One door on the front, three windows on ground floor. Four each level above that, most of which are boarded up. Fire escapes are possible exits, but look possibly unreliable. Probably exit around back, will look later.” A breath, and he continues. “Ten different targets have made passes in and out of the building, along with three rotating pairs of guards circling the building. No sighting of The Demon.”

Balthazar’s tone finally contains a note of seriousness. “_You haven't seen The Demon? That's… concerning. He's likely got a… guest holed up inside, then._”

Castiel sighs quietly. “That's what concerns me.” A brief silence reigns before he adds, “I want to take a look at the back, then I'll return to base to make plans. If he has a... guest, then we can assume there are more guards inside, likely five plus, as well as others running the business aspects, for an estimated total of fifteen to twenty inside.”

Balthazar lets out a gusty sigh. “_Be careful, Death._”

Castiel grunts a soft agreement, before slipping back out the window and down the fire escape. After a quick, stealthy glance at the back of the building to confirm his assumptions--correct, as usual--he begins to leave. Before he disappears around the adjacent building and into the shadows, he stops, and looks back.

“_Death? Are you alright?_”

Castiel shakes his head, tearing his gaze from the Hell base. “Yes, Revelry, I'm fine. I just… it was nothing.”

There's a moment of silence to convey Balthazar's doubt of the truth of that statement before he verbally responds. “_Alright, Death. Report back to base, then, reconn complete._”

Castiel nods, and with one final glance back at the building, the Seraph, the Angel of Death slips into the shadows to vanish.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastair looked down at the beautiful, naked man he had strapped to his now clean table. Oh, what a shame it would be to carve into such beautiful skin. But the boy was a Winchester. That was the only thing keeping the demon from putting down his knife and using… other methods of torture; more pleasurable methods. 

He grinned down at Dean, who growled behind his muzzle. Alastair leaned down and caressed the younger man’s cheek with the edge of the blade as he breathed deep, taking in that beautiful, irresistible scent. “You, my boy, are quite the prize. I hate that I must shred this beautiful body,” He ran the blade down Dean’s stomach, “but orders are orders, Hunter.” The last word came out in a hiss. 

Alastair pressed the tip of the blade just above Dean’s navel, blood beading along the new cut. The demon felt the hunter tense and took that as his cue to continue. He put pressure on the blade until the tip disappeared almost an inch deep in Dean’s gut and then dragged the blade up towards Dean’s neck. He was careful not to completely cut him open or graze bone so that Dean would stay alive, stay awake, for as long as Alastair deemed fit. 

He turned the blade to the left and dragged it slowly across Dean’s ribs. Alastair barely managed to hold in his growl at the lack of anything but tense muscles from the Hunter. 

He moved his blade, still hidden in Dean’s flesh, down to the Hunter’s waist. He found the part of the hips that were mostly muscle and buried the knife hilt deep before walking over to his table of tools. After a moment of consideration the grabbed the Lead Sprinkler, a small chamber with hundreds of small holes filled with molten hot led attached to a handle. 

Alastair held the sprinkler over Dean’s stomach before pushing the small lever, opening the holes. Alastair relished in the sound of Dean’s screams as molten hot drops of lead, no bigger than the tip of a pen, landed on his skin and mixed with his blood. Shivers crawled down his spine as Dean let out a gasp as a drop landed in his wound and his back arched. 

Alastair set the Lead Sprinkler back on the table before grabbing the Thumbscrew, a device used to crush fingers and toes. He placed the device at Dean’s feet before roughly shoving the Hunter’s toes into the Thumbscrew. He twisted the screw handle at the top of the device until the crushing of bone mixed with sounds of screaming. 

Oh how Alastair loved this. He spent another five hours tearing Dean to pieces all while keeping him alive before he needed to rest. “I’ll be back in a few hours my pet.” 

\------

Castiel quietly approaches the building the Hell faction has staked out in. Up the fire escape, should it look sturdy enough to hold him from closer examination. If not, in the back. Sliding under the fire escape, he peers up the rusting rungs and bars. After a moment's pondering, he decides it should hold his weight, despite his size and its aged appearance.

A careful jump using a dumpster as a springboard is enough for him to catch a grip on the edge of the first balcony, avoiding the likely noise of attempting to lower the final ladder. With ease born of practiced physical strength, he pushes up onto the balcony, and begins easing his way up the fire escape.

When he reaches the top level, he peers into one of the few unboarded windows. Even demons will leave the fire escape open, it seems. He allows himself a soft huffing chuckle, before recovering his mental focus. In the top floor, work my way down to Alastair. Subdue if possible, but Alastair is the target. Nothing should compromise the mission.

With that thought, he slips into the building, only to be greeted with the muffled sound of screaming. Alastair's guest seems to be enjoying their stay, not. Sparing only a quick roll of his eyes for his subconscious narration, he begins to methodically check the floors for demons, working his way down, towards the ground floor, towards the screaming.

As he reaches the second floor, his estimate of their numbers seemed to have lined up about right. Three on the top floor, easily knocked out and subdued with zipties--handier than handcuffs, and his preferred method of, non-playtime, restraint. Four on the third floor, similarly dealt with, and based off the noise, around four on the second. He pops his neck and stalks onto the rafters making up the second floor.

Alarm flares bright in the eyes of the four demons across the catwalks, and Castiel knows this is where things will get serious. He's been spotted by all four of the demons, and he needs to eliminate them quickly before they can alert Alastair, playing with his… guest below. No time for careful elimination.

And the Angel of Death works his magic. Four demons fall in an equal amount of seconds, each taking a bullet to the brain. Swift, efficient, and, with the muffler, almost silent. To the floor below, nothing louder than the noise preceding Castiel's arrival. Final floor, target in sight. Perhaps it's time to make an entrance?

With that, Castiel vaults over the railing of the catwalk to land, quietly and perfectly poised behind his target. Alastair. He's in sight of The Demon’s guest, knows the man, and it's clearly a man, is watching, wary hope in his eyes, but Castiel takes care to not meet his eyes. Should this man be his soulmate, he MUST take out the target first. But something in him wants Alastair to know who's putting a bullet in his brain. So, for the first time since he informed Balthazar of his radio silence, he speaks.

“Alastair.”

The Demon turns, knife bathed in vibrant blood held in his hand, and, upon laying eyes on Castiel, grins. “Hello, Angel. I assume you're here for me?”

Castiel’s response is to bare his teeth, something in him going almost feral, and Alastair laughs.

“Such fight, particularly for an Angel.” He runs a critiquing eye over Castiel, before his grin widens. “They sent a Seraph. You’re clearly either well backed up, or efficient to make it in here, yet the fact that I'm still standing, particularly speaking to you, goes to prove that you're alone and made a critical error.”

Castiel growls, the sound almost startling him, but he manages to push the surprise to the back of his mind, focus remaining on his target. He can see you, take him out! He wants to listen to the voice of his training, to take out the target, quickly, efficiently, but something stops him. That same something leads him to draw a blade, standard issue for Malakim or higher, and fall into a fighting stance.

Alastair laughs, and his guest winces. “Oh little Seraph. I'm going to have fun making you sing.” The moment the last word falls from his tongue, The Demon is in motion, bloodied blade slashing at Castiel.

The angel quickly slides out of the way, hand and blade gliding through the air to catch Alastair's arm as he passes, drawing blood and making the Demon hiss. It's a taunt, almost daring the Demon to do better, and it's daring, risky; Castiel know this. He also doesn't care. He's the Angel of Death, he's never failed a mission, and he isn't going to start now.

Alastair lunges at Castiel, blade slashing up at the Angel. This time, as Castiel moves, the knife nicks his arm, and Alastair's eyes gleam with power. Within seconds, the nick feels as though it is a laceration several inches deep, and Castiel huffs, irritated.

Alastair chuckles. “Figured out my gift, Angel? No? Would my pet like to fill you in?” 

The man on the table whines, but speaks, although he sounds as if he's been gargling shards of glass. Knowing demons, and Alastair, he might have. “Pain enhancement. Makes everything hurt more. Makes it more,” here he shivers, whines again, “fun.”

Castiel narrows his eyes, before they alight with power themselves, and he throws himself into a flurry of strikes, swipes, and parries in an attempt to harm Alastair. The Demon is good, enough that he avoids most of the blows, but several land nonetheless. And, much to the Demons surprise, they hurt. Castiel knows the Demon knows pain, and he watches as realization then confusion flick through his eyes.

“How?”

Castiel's responding grin is feral. “I'm a mimic.” And with that bombshell, he moves in for the kill. Swift as a breeze, he slides under the Demon’s guard to slide his blade into the Demon's heart, the force strong enough that the top protrudes from his back.

Alastair’s eyes flare wide with shock and _** pain!**_ before they slide shut as Castiel slides the body off his blade. Target eliminated. He takes a moment to breathe, to revel in his victory, before he turns to the man on the table. It's only a split second of eye contact, but then, he knows that's all it takes. His chest, his heart, flares with a burning pain. The man is his soulmate, and, based off the burning sensation he's feeling, they have a full heart bond.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

\-----

_ __ _

_ __ _

Dean could barely breath when the fighting had started, now he couldn’t breath for a different reason. He felt it when the Seraph had, literally, dropped into the room. That tug of want and need towards the tall man. In other circumstances he would have blamed that tug on the stunning look or glowing blue eyes. 

_ __ _

Dean knew. He knew the second his eyes landed on the Seraph’s own. He knew the burning pain in his heart was not from Alastair’s games. If Dean’s throat worked properly he would have let out a string of curses that even Bobby would have found impressive. 

_ __ _

His soulmate was an Angel. Dean, first born heir to the most notorious mafia, was permanently, spiritually, bonded to a Seraph, a high ranking angel officer and Dean’s least favorite type of person. Dean was bound to a dick. 

_ __ _

Sadly that realization didn’t hit him until much later. No, his first thought (and he would deny this later) was _My guardian angel._

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

A whimper was the only sound that managed to slip past Dean’s chapped lips as the blue eyed man began to undo his restraints. He moved to get off the table and nearly fell the entire three foot drop. The only thing that stopped his fall was the strong arm around his body. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

He didn’t know if it was the bond or just exhaustion that had him leaning into the man. He tried to grab the arms now supporting him and push away but they held firm. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The man shifted Dean’s weight for a minute before a long warm coat was wrapped around him. Dean was too exhausted to wonder where the warmth had come from as he was carried out of the building. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The last thing to break through the veil of pain was the sun shining on the face of the blue eyed man before Dean was dragged into unconsciousness.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we forgot this story was in the past... oops.. Modern tech!!

Castiel sits in the hospital waiting room, shock still prevailing over his other emotions. He'd found his soulmate being tortured by his target. He'd gotten them out, called Balthazar for clean up, and taken his soulmate straight to the hospital. _He doesn't even know his name.___

_ _Castiel watches the nurses and patients walking through the waiting room, but nothing is really sinking in. A nurse had tried to convince him to go wash up and maybe get something to eat, let her check him over, but Castiel had ignored her. He doesn't know what to do. Very few Angels meet their soulmates, and the few that do are usually other Angels. _ _

_ _He doesn't know what to do. Who would? He doesn't know any Angels to have met their soulmate outside of the Angels, much less on a mission. _Gabriel. Maybe Gabriel would know what to do? Gabriel always knows what to do, when I need help.__ _

_ _ _ _Castiel abruptly stands up, just as Balthazar enters the waiting room. The other Seraph’s eyes land on Castiel, viciously dark. “Castiel!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Castiel meets Balthazar's gaze, and he freezes at the lost, dazed look in Castiel's eyes. “Cassie? Cassie, what happened?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Castiel blinks slowly, eyes still unfocused, before he tries to speak. “Bal… Bal, what do I do? He was… I don't even know if he's going to make it. I… I need to call Gabriel, need to talk to Gabe.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Balthazar grabs Castiel by the shoulders, and gives him a little shake. “Cassie. I need you to focus.” Castiel blinks, the fog in his eyes starting to clear, and Balthazar nods. “Good. Now, tell me, who is this “he” you're so concerned about, and why you so desperately need Gabriel.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Castiel exhales rapidly. “I… Bal, I found my soulmate. He… Alastair's… guest, he was my soulmate. Is my soulmate.” Balthazar's eyes widen, but Castiel continues, panic resurfacing and causing him to ramble. “I don't know if he'll be okay, or if he is, what will happen. Have any Angels ever had a non-Angel soulmate? What… what's going to happen? Gabe… Gabe’ll know what to do. Gabe always helps…”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Balthazar gives Castiel another shake. “Cassie, _calm down._ I'll call Gabriel, and have him come down here. He'll be here soon, Cassie, I promise. Just… wait here, and _stay calm._ Understand me?”_____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel nods, settling down, and Balthazar nods firmly. “Good. Sit down, I'll call our brother, and he'll be here soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel nods again, and sits back in the chair, staring blankly at the wall. Balthazar sighs, runs a hand over his face, before heading back out to call Gabriel, muttering under his breath as he leaves, “This is going to be an event.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean groaned as he slowly woke up to bright lights and white tile. It took him a second to realize he was in a hospital bed. He kept his eyes closed as the past few hours came back to him in full force. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maybe he had dreamed the man being his soulmate. Yeah. That had to be it. There was no possible way he had a soulmate, much less a Seraph… _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean’s eyes flew open at the click of the door opening. A short blonde nurse walked in carrying a tray of food. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Good morning, sir. I’m glad to see you awake. How are you feeling? Would you like any pain medication?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No. I’m fine. But that food sure does look good.” He watched as she set the tray on the small table positioned over his lap. He dug into the bowl of warm chicken noodle soup. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If you need anything else just ask. I’ll go fetch Castiel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean’s spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. “Who’s Castiel?” He turned his questioning look on the spot where the woman had stood. _Well shit._ He continued eating his soup, completely aware of the door. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After a few minutes and half a bowl of soup the door to Dean’s room clicked open again. This time a tall man with dark hair in a black trench coat and suit stood in the doorway. His hair was a mess and his clothes rumpled. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean noticed none of that. He was watching the man’s bright blue eyes as the frantically looked him over. The man took a hesitant step before fully entering the room and rushing to Dean’s side. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean set his spoon down and pushed the tray away. He watched the man give him another once over. “I’m guessing you’re Castiel?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The man nodded. “I.. I’m afraid I don’t know your name..” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hello, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hiya, Cas.” Dean smiled faintly as Cas frowned at the nickname. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Cas mumbled quietly “At least it’s better than Cassie.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel looks up in surprise as his phone rings. _Who would be calling now?_ With that thought, he picks up the phone to check the caller ID. Balthazar. _Why would Balthazar be calling? Unless something went horribly wrong… but it's Castiel. Nothing ever goes wrong… but what if it did, just this once…_ He picks up the phone._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Balthazar? What's going on? Is Castiel alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Balthazar sighs over the line. “_That's debatable. He… Gabriel, he found his soulmate on the mission._”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel freezes, brain briefly locking up, before running scenarios. “A demon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Balthazar coughs. “_No, apologies for that. Alastair had a guest when Cassie attacked. That man was Cassie dear's soulmate. He took the man to the hospital, and Cassie's in shock, I believe. We'd appreciate it if you'd join us down here. He seems to believe that you'll know what to do._”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel sighs. “At least it's not a demon. That wouldn't go over well… Alright, I'll talk to the Big Guy, then get down there as fast as I can. I think he wanted me to talk to Castiel anyway…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Balthazar’s relief is audible. “_Thank you, Gabriel. We'll see you soon_.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel nods. “Yeah, Balth. See you soon.” The line clicks off, and Gabriel pushes back from his desk and to his feet. Guess I'm going to talk to the Big Guy…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Benny raced down the road towards the hospital, Sam a few feet in front of him. He had barely gotten the news out before the Moose had taken off. He was having a hard time keeping up with fear filled Winchester as they rocketed around a corner. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He slammed into Sam’s back as the large kid came to a stop. “What the fuck, Sam?” He strained to look over Sam’s shoulder, before giving in and looking around him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Benny almost turned around and ran the other direction. Gabriel Novak was calmly strolling down the street towards the very same hospital the Hunters were headed to. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His first thought was _They caught Dean… they know he’s a Hunter_. Benny’s second thought was _Sam can’t live without Dean_. Both thoughts were brushed aside as he locked eyes with the blond man Gabriel had been walking towards. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Two things happened in that moment. First, Benny realized the blond was the British Seraph, Balthazar. Second, he realized that that British hunk of handsome was his soulmate. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Benny fell to his knees with the force of the burning in his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man who wasn’t even ten feet away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sam’s gaze bounced frantically between the Seraph and Benny before he decided that he had slightly more important matters. He raced into the hospital, asked where his brother was, and then wasted no time rushing to his brother’s room. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sam stopped in the door as he saw the dark haired Seraph all Hunters knew as the Angel of Death. He reached back to grab his concealed gun but stopped suddenly when he heard Dean laugh. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Man, Sammy. That look on your face is priceless.” Dean’s laughter turned into coughing and then a deep flinch at the pain. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Who is that?” Sam pointed to the Angel who was trying to get Dean to take a drink of water. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Sam, meet my soulmate, Castiel. Cas, this is my little brother, Sammy.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sam turned and walked right back out of that room, past Gabriel Novak, and then out of the hospital. The shock was going to take a while to wear off. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel glances over his shoulder as he enters the hospital, watching the back--maybe the behind--of the moose of a man walking out. _Yum_. Balthazar had been distracted, but told him where to find Castiel, so Gabriel let him be.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It doesn't take him long to reach the room Castiel's soulmate has been placed in. He enters, and immediately stops, raising an eyebrow. “Well, this makes things easier.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel's head snaps up, as does his soulmate’s. Dean Winchester. Bullseye. Never missed a shot. Gabriel shakes his head, amused that Castiel, Angel of Death and mimic, is soulmates with someone who can't miss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It's Dean who breaks the silence his arrival heralded. “Uhm, who are you, and what makes what easier?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel looks from Gabriel to Dean. “This is Gabriel, my… older brother. Although I don't know what he means.” He turns back to Gabriel. “Gabriel, this is my soulmate, De...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel cuts him off, still low-key amused. “Dean Winchester.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean and Castiel each freeze, Dean narrowing his eyes at Gabriel in suspicion, while Castiel looks at Dean in disbelief. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“How do you know who I am?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel's expression drops, and he takes a step back, looking at Gabriel for help, for guidance. Gabriel can't help but fall for that look--he's been wrapped around the little Seraph’s pinky since he was a Seraph himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s a bit of a long story, Deano. But, suffice it to say, I'm not here to take you in, or separate you from your Angel. I'm actually here to convey a… request, from the Big Man Himself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel’s eyes are wide and bright with surprise, while Dean's are narrow with wariness. “God? And what does he want to… request from me? That we stop running around? I don't think so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel chuckles. “Actually, no. You see, He knows that you Hunters are trying to take down Hell. What YOU don't know, is the leader of Hell, Lucifer, is gunning to take Him down, and wipe out everyone. So, He sent me to make a request of you. Work with your mate to help take down Lucifer, and Hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel's eyes grow impossibly wider. “He knew. He sent me, because he knew Dean would be there, knew we were soulmates. He Saw, didn't he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel nods solemnly. “He did, Castiel. And He hopes that your mate will agree to work with you to help keep _everyone_ safe from Lucifer's schemes.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean shakes his head slowly, before running a hand over his face. “Maybe let me consider and process all this when I'm NOT all doped up on pain meds, and I've spoken to my father?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel laughs slightly, and even Castiel cracks a smile. “Sure, Deano. Now, I bet you and Cassie have a lot to talk about, eh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dean smirks as he looks up at Castiel. “Yeah, Cas and I are gonna have a good talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Castiel blinks, but smiles hesitantly at Dean. Gabriel laughs. “Well, I'll leave you to it, just remember you're in a hospital, children.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He sashayes out the door to the sound of Castiel's annoyed huff and Dean's protest of, “We're not children!” He laughs again, heading to check up on Balthazar, now that he's not worried about Castiel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Sabriel!!

Benny made himself comfortable in the chair in Balthazar’s hotel room. They had decided to talk in a more private location instead of the middle of the street. 

Balthazar let out a deep sigh, and looked over at the young man his soul had apparently decided was his match. “So, how do we want to do this? A simple, my name is Balthazar, and I'm a Seraph?”

Benny chuckled and took a drink of whiskey that Balthazar had offered him upon entering. “Sure. I’m Benny Lafitte, and I’m a newsboy.”

Balthazar raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of his own drink. “A newsboy, hmm? And how do you like your job, Benny Lafitte?”

“Meh.. it’s ok. I mean I get all the juicy gossip.” He smirked into his glass. “I hear a lot about you, cher.” 

Balthazar grinned. “Oh? And what do the gossip trains say about me, darling?”

“Plenty.” Benny looked Balthazar over from toe to head slowly. “Mostly I hear about all that under there.” He gestured with his glass, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. 

Balthazar smirked, purposely sprawled out further in his chair and waved the hand holding his glass in a self-encompassing gesture. “Like what you’ve seen? And heard, since you've heard so much?”

Benny licked his lips as he looked Balthazar over again. “I definitely like what I see.” He leans forward into Balthazar’s face. “And I _love_ what I’ve heard.”

Balthazar's smirk widened, and he took a moment to look over Benny's form, raking his eyes down, found his gaze stalled in the usual places, before he looked back up to meet Benny's eyes. “Hmm. Well, you've heard, you've seen. Feel like getting a taste?"

Benny’s breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips and nodded slightly. 

Balthazar grinned and leaned forward, only to whisper in Benny's ear. “Make a move then, darling. No one likes a tease.”

Benny growled and nipped at Balthazar’s ear before using his hand to turn Balthazar’s face. He examined those blue eyes as he captured the Seraph’s lips with his own.

Balthazar rumbled with delight, leaning into the kiss, blue eyes locked with the equally blue gaze across from his own, and winked, before allowing them to fall shut and put his full focus into the kiss.

Benny growled happily before pulling Balthazar into his lap. He pulled away to look in his soulmate’s eyes. With a wink of confirmation, Benny did what Benny does best. 

_ _

_ _\------_ _

_ _

Sam leaned against the wall outside the hospital. His brother and his brother’s best friend were mates to Seraphs. It couldn’t possibly get any worse. “Damn you, Dean.”

“You must be Sammy Winchester?” Sam turned to find Gabriel Novak standing next to him, looking at his nails. 

“Don’t call me Sammy. What do you want?”

Gabriel casually looked up from his hands. “Oh, who, me? Just wanted to have a little talk with your brother, and mine.”

Sam looked the Archangel directly in the eyes, intent on sending all his anger in a glare. He almost choked on the burning pain in his chest. _Well shit._ He had spoken too soon. It could get worse. 

Gabriel grunted and pressed the heel of a hand to his chest, eyes locked on Sammy's. _Oh. Hello._ “Well. That was… unexpected, but not unwelcome, Samsquatch.”

Sam’s voice came out pained and through clenched teeth. “I will shoot you.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Well, that seems counterproductive.” He finally relaxed enough to let his hand fall back to his side, and smirked at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and glared. “And I thought my brother had it bad.” He closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. _This is going to be a long day._

Gabriel laughed, and grinned brightly at Sam. “Oh, Sam-I-Am, Cassie and your bro are really a perfect match.” 

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, much of the anger gone now. “I’m guessing that means we are too.” He turned and started walking back to the Roadhouse. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and took off after Sam. “So, where are we going?” His query was punctuated by him drawing a lollipop from his breast pocket and popping it into his mouth.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabe. He smiled faintly at the lollipop and rolled his eyes. “The Roadhouse.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “The Roadhouse, hmm,” he mumbled around the stick of his lollipop. “Sounds like a fun place. Got any friends there, Samalam?”

"What’s with the nicknames?”

Gabriel shrugged, and gestured widely with his hands. “Dunno, Sammikinz, it's just something I do. Cassie, Balth, and Deano have all seen it, so far. And now my ‘lil Sammoose.”

Sam chuckled softly but stopped himself from laughing. He shouldn’t be laughing. He barely even knew the guy. Why was he so… comfortable with him already? “I’m not little.” He was in fact a good few inches taller than Gabriel. 

Gabriel chuckled, eyes sliding down to stall on Sam's butt, before they flicked back up to Sam's face, and Gabriel allowed a smirk to grow across his face. “No, Samsquatch, no you are not.”

"I can feel your eyes on my butt. Get them off.”

Gabriel laughed, delighted, but agreeably moved his eyes to settle on Sam's shoulders. “Oh Sammy, we're going to have so much fun.”

“Don’t call me Sammy. I’ll take anything but Sammy.” He kept his eyes forward so Gabe wouldn’t see his smile. 

Gabriel blinked, taking in the seriousness of the statement, before he responded. “Alright then, Sammoose, anything but Sammy will fly? I can roll with that, Samuchinkin.”

Sam groaned. “You’re never letting that go are you?” This time he did look over his shoulder and smiled at the Archangel. 

Gabriel lit up, and bounced slightly on his next step. “Nope, this one I'm holding over you forever, Sammikinz.”

Sam laughed and turned back to the road. He stopped in front of what looked like a very nice, well cared for, popular bar. “Welcome to the Roadhouse.”

Gabriel grinned and looked up at Sam. “Well, are you gonna introduce me to your friends, Sam-I-Am?”

Sam pushed the door open. The bar inside was virtually empty. “We don’t open until five pm. So yeah, you’ll get to see my friends.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam as he followed him inside. “We? Do you help run this beautiful business?”

“Sorta. It’s more like the owners are like family.” As Sam was talking Jo ran in from the back and nearly tackled him to the floor. The only thing that kept them from landing face first on the floor was Gabriel’s extremely well muscled body. 

Gabriel grunted as he kept Sam and Jo from hitting the floor. “Do you mean family, or _family_, Samalam?” He winked to signify his teasing before he turned to Jo, still hanging off of Sam. “And who is this lovely young woman, Samster?”

“This is Jo. The little sister.” He shoved Jo off of his shoulders. 

"Now Why the hell do we have an Archangel in the Roadhouse before hours?” Jo brushed herself off. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at their roughhousing, and grinned at Jo. “Well, I just so happen to have come in with my mate.”

Jo stopped moving and looked up. She let out a string of curses cut off by the voice of an older version of Jo. “Joanna Beth. Shut up and go finish inventory.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Ellen smiled at Sam and Gabriel as she walked over. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Novak. My name is Ellen. Now,” she turns to Sam, “What have we missed?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Pleasure to meet you as well, Ellen. Call me Gabriel, please.”

"Well then, Gabriel. Can one of you fill me in on what’s been going on?” She lead them to a table and sat them all down. Sam took that moment to fill Ellen in on Dean and Benny’s situations. 

“So yeah…. I also haven’t seen Benny since I went in to check on Dean.” Sam gave a long sigh and subconsciously leaned closer to Gabe. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, if that went anything like how it looked like it was going to go, we won't be seeing Balthazar or… Benny, you said, for quite a while.”

Sam shuddered at the thought of what Gabe’s statement implied. Ellen let out a chuckle. 

“No! Charlie, Mom said to stay in here!” Jo had rushed out of the back room after a short red headed girl. 

Charlie stalked up to the table, planted her feet, and stared pointedly at Sam while placing her hands on her hips. “What exactly is going on, Samuel Winchester? Dean's suddenly in the hospital? You have an Archangel for a soulmate? What’s going on?!”

Gabriel chuckled. “I like you. My name's Gabriel, I'm the Archangel you so casually mentioned. You, however, can call me Gabe.” He concluded his statement with a wink.

Sam cringed at Charlie’s verbal attack. He quickly filled both girls in on everything. Jo was in such a state of shock she turned around and marched back into the back room. 

Sam cringed again before looking over at Gabe for reassurance. It caught him by surprise that his first instinct was to turn to Gabe, an Archangel he had known for two hours at most, and not Ellen, the woman who had practically raised him. 

Gabriel blinked, equally surprised, but gave Sam a reassuring nod, while Charlie went after Jo.

Ellen excused herself and went to comfort her daughter, leaving the mated pair to figure things out. 

"This has been one hell of a day.” Sam chuckled as he smiled at his mate. Yeah. Sam could get used to this. _Mate._ He had a mate who was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AR4D7 here. This chapter glitched out on us, and everything after Benny and Balthazar (who were a hoot to help write, by the way) was italicized. It was hell to go fix, but I did it! You're welcome Ryn, and Readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happened and things were unplanned... i think..?

As he lay in the hospital bed Dean Winchester realized four things. First, his life was screwed to the fiery pits of hell and back. Second, his soulmate looked adorable sleeping. Three, there was nothing he could do to get rid of Cas. Last but not least, his dad was going to kill him. 

Yup, he was so dead when he got home. Why, might you ask? Simple. He had looked into the eyes of his soulmate, a Seraph. John Winchester was going to drive a dagger through his eldest’s heart and never look back. 

Dean laid back in the bed and stared blankly at the popcorn textured ceiling. He stared at it so long the dots began to look like Cas. 

A long groan quietly escaped his lips. Cas. That name was bliss and torture wrapped in beautiful blue eyes and a trench coat. Yup, he was screwed. 

His eyes drifted to the dark trench coat resting over the shoulders of the sleeping Angel at his side. It had been washed and the blood stains removed, but Cas had been too tired to put it back on, so after he fell asleep Dean had draped it over his shoulders to keep him warm. 

He had to resist the urge to run his fingers through Cas’ messy, dark hair just to feel how soft it was. He could sit there and watch his angel sleep for hours. _My angel. Yup, Dean, you are going crazy._

Despite his mind telling him this angel was an enemy, Dean still reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Cas’ eyes. The angel stirred before slowly opening his eyes. 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Cas waking up. If he was fated to live with this man for the rest of his life, then he could get used to waking up to that. _Damn. He is way too hot for his own good._

Cas yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head, the trench coat slipping off onto the floor. It took a moment for Cas to remember where he was and who the man in the bed, smiling softly, was. Cas’ heart skipped at that smile and those ever searching eyes on his face. 

Dean didn’t realize he was smiling until Cas smiled back. It was a small smile. One reserved for Dean and Dean alone. His heart skipped a beat again. _This man will be the death of me if he keeps this up…_

Dean cleared his throat before speaking. “So, we need to talk.”

“Yes. That would be wise.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “What time is it?”

Cas smiles before answering. “About eight in the morning. Why?”

“If we’re going to talk about even half of the stuff I think we are, I need coffee and food.”

Cas chuckled as he stood up. “I’ll go grab some for the both of us.” Dean gave him a smile as he left the room in search of coffee and breakfast. 

About twenty minutes and a large cup of hot coffee later Dean sat in bed wondering how to start a conversation he didn’t really want to have but needed to have for the sake of sanity. 

There was so much they needed to talk about. Their relationship, their work, the impending doom Lucifer was holding over them, his family, Chuck’s actual plan for the mates. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. 

Chuck. Now that was a topic he really wanted to talk about. They would have to call Gabriel to get the full story but from what the Archangel had said the night before Cas and Dean were pawns in a much larger plan they didn’t yet fully understand. 

Dean knew one thing for sure, it was going to be a bloody, pain filled journey and he was sure to lose a few people along the way, one way or another. 

He glanced over to see Cas staring intently at his hands, which were wrapped around an empty coffee mug, as he waited for Dean to start talking. 

Dean cleared his throat and waited for Cas to look up, that adorable, confused tilt to his head. He had to force down a smile that threatened to spread across his face at the sight of that head tilt. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a deep breath. Might as well start with the most important thing at that moment. “So... we umm, haven’t really talked about the whole soulmate thing yet..” 

“Why do we need to talk about it?”

Dean chuckled. “We need to talk about it because I’m pretty sure an Angel and a Civy have ever been mated.”

“It still hasn’t happened.”

“What?”

“You are a Hunter, if what my brother says is true, and therefore you are not a Civilian.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at Cas’ logic. “Ok. Fair point. Still, has an Angel ever been mated to anything but another Angel?”

Cas contemplated the question for a few seconds, running through his mental history book. “No. Never.” 

“What do you think it could mean? You think it’s a mistake?”

“That’s impossible. Our names have been etched over each other’s hearts since we were born.”

At the mention of the brand Dean’s hand moved to his heart. He could still feel the slight sting from it changing. Cas continued without concern. “As for what it means, your guess is as good as mine.” 

“Well that’s great.” Dean rolled his eyes to emphasize his sarcasm. He sighed softly again. “So there is nothing we can do to even try to figure out why or how this happened?”

Cas tilted his head again in thought. “I could ask Gabriel to look into.” 

“That... actually sounds like a good idea. I’ll get Bobby and Sam to check it out as well. The more eyes looking the more likely we are to find something.”

“Bobby? As in Bobby Singer? The Librarian?”

Dean cringed at the use of Bobby’s Angel code name. “Yeah. That Bobby. When you meet him, I’d advise you not call him the Librarian.”

“Why?”

“He says it makes him sound like a woman.” 

“That makes no sense.” Cas tilted his head in confusion. 

Dean just rolled his eyes. “Anyway I’m sure with Gabriel’s contacts, Bobby’s knowledge and Sammy’s persistence we’ll find something.” 

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“We need to talk about your connection to the Hunters.”

Dean’s breath seemed to lodge in his gut. He knew this conversation would have to happen sooner or later and if he was honest he was glad Cas had brought it up. So, he took a deep breath, composed himself and then looked over at his soulmate. “What do you want to know?” 

“What made you become a Hunter?”

Dean chuckled. “You don’t get it, Cas. My mother was the daughter of Samuel Campbell and therefore heir to the Hunters. My father was the son of Henry Winchester, leader of the American Men of Letters. My parents were destined to be together, either through soulmates or an arranged marriage, so Sam and I were destined to be born into this life. When Henry vanished the American Men of Letters died out before my father could take over. When he married my mom, he became her second and when she died, he took over. I was raised into this, Cas. I didn’t have a choice. I became a Hunter the day my mom found out she was pregnant.” 

Cas frowned. “Why didn’t you leave?”

“I couldn’t. My mother died when Sam was a baby. John isn’t exactly father of the year. I raised Sam. I couldn’t leave.”

“But you could leave now. Sam is grown.”

“Sam wasn’t strong enough, never will be strong enough for the responsibilities required of my position. He wouldn’t be able to control our father, or take over when he died. I couldn’t place that burden on him.”

There was a moment of silence. “What... what do you do?”

“I kill demons and monsters, save who I can, and do what my father tells me. I'm the linchpin. No one besides my dad, not even Bobby, his second, knows as much as I do. I also know things my father doesn’t all so if he gets caught I can take over and there won’t be a hitch in the system.”

Dean barely heard Cas’ next question, the angel spoke so quietly. “It's dangerous, isn’t it?”

Dean didn't speak for a moment. When he finally responded it was quiet and his eyes were on the sheets bunched up in his fists. “...It’s the most dangerous job a Hunter can have.”

Cas reached over and placed a hand on Dean’s fists. Dean jumped slightly at the unexpected touch but let his hands relax in Cas’. Cas stood up, sat on the edge of the bed, and then wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. He tensed before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Cas’ ribs. 

Cas’ voice was soft, quiet, and slightly muffled in Dean’s hair. “I won’t ask you to stop because I know you won’t, that it's an important part of you. Instead, I ask that you be careful. Don’t go dying on me. I rather like you and I would like to get to know you.” He pulled away to look Dean in the eyes. “Hopefully, one day I’ll get to love you.”

Dean blushed but nodded his head, pulling his warm Seraph back into his embrace. “I rather like that idea.” _I am so not saying anything about this to Sammy. He’ll never let me live down this chick flick moment._

\-----

Sam looked up from his book and glanced around his room. Seeing only Gabriel sitting across from him, he frowned. 

“What is it, Sammoose?”

“I feel like I just missed something important.”

“Important how?” Gabe seemed truly concerned. 

“Something I could use to tease Dean with later on. Hmm, oh well.” Sam returned his attention to his book as Gabriel belted out a laugh and a simple, “Winchesters. Gotta love them.” 

\-----

After a few minutes Cas pulled away from Dean, who shoved his whimper at the loss of warmth down deep in his throat, and returned to his seat. 

Cas was silent for a moment as he went through what they had still left unsaid. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the bed, not far from Dean’s legs. He was careful to keep a few inches between the Hunter and himself. 

_A Hunter._ His mind had still been trying to process being mated to a Civilian, when Gabriel had told him Dean was the son of John Winchester and therefore the best Hunter this world had ever seen. How he knew Dean was in fact Bullseye. Bullseye, the Hunter who never missed, never got caught, never left any evidence behind to be found, was Cas’ soulmate.

He was now part of a family that was known as the rulers of the underground. His soulmate was next in line to inherit the Hunters Mafia. How was he supposed to come to grips with the fact that his mate had the most dangerous job in the world?

Dean looked over at Cas to see a look of distress on the Angel's face. “Cas..?” He placed a gentle hand on Cas’ shoulder to get his attention. 

Cas looked over at Dean. "Dean? Are you alright? Do you need something?"

Dean seemed taken aback by the question. “No... I... Are you ok?”

Cas shook his head as if to clear it. "I... I am fine, Dean."

“Are you sure?” Dean’s face twisted in concern as his hand instinctively moved to Cas’. “You looked so... distressed...” 

Cas smiled softly. "Let me rephrase then. I will be fine, Dean. There is just... something I have to... accept, for lack of a better word. But you needn't worry."

Dean's eyes narrowed. “Ok.” A long sigh escaped through his lips. “We... we still have things we need to talk about...”

Cas nodded slowly. "Yes. What would you like to begin with?"

Dean took a deep breath. “We need to find out what Lucifer is planning but I'll have to talk with my father first. Until then we should find out what Chuck wants with me... and you...” 

Cas nodded again, and blue eyes darted down to fixate on Dean's hand still holding his own. "Father may know something of Lucifer's plans, as he Saw our soulmate status, and that we would meet on my mission. I will speak with him, and see what he is willing to tell me."

“Wait... Father?” Curiosity filled Dean's eyes.

Cas nodded, a grin quirking his lips up slightly. "Yes. Most Angels are abandoned or orphaned, but some, like myself, were chosen as Angels and then abandoned. Those few, Chuck adopted himself. Gabriel is one, as is my littlest brother, Samandriel."

Dean let out a choked noise. “Wait... Samandriel, Alfie? Like the one mated to my brother, Adam?”

Cas froze, and blue eyes widened. "Adam is your brother?"

Dean slowly nodded. “The youngest. He went by Milligan for years. Still does, I think. We consider him a Winchester, though. He was technically the child of some woman, Kate, I think, that my father bedded after our mother died.” 

Cas sighed, pressing his unoccupied hand against his forehead. "So much for being the first Angel to be soulmates with a non-Angel, hmm?" He shook his head. "Oh, Samandriel, what have you gotten yourself into, little brother?"

Dean let out a small noise. “Mmm... I wouldn't say Adam is a non-Angel...”

Cas frowned. "What do you mean, Adam isn't a non-Angel?"

Dean cringed slightly. “Adam is like Mi-” he stops and takes a breath before continuing. “He was orphaned by his mom and became an Angel. Our dad didn't find out he existed, much less was an Angel, until after he was mated to Samandriel.” 

Cas nodded slowly, frown easing slightly. "I see." There's a pause, before he hesitantly asked, "Who is Adam like? You started a name. My?"

Dean glared at the sheets. His voice came out in more of a growl. “We don't talk about that traitor.”

Cas frowned, but nodded slowly, smoothing his thumb over the back of Dean's hand. "Very well. However, I would like to know the story, if there is another way I could be informed? A book or something I could perhaps... stumble upon?" He quirked a small but teasing grin.

Dean smirked slightly at Cas. “Maybe... It would be in my father's study. On his book shelf. At the very top so no one could see it as it collected dust.” 

Castiel's grin grew to match Dean's smirk. "Well, perhaps I'll somehow stumble upon this book. On accident, of course."

Dean’s smirk grew. “Perhaps.” There was a beat of silence before he finally said, “We need to talk to Gabe about Chuck.”

Cas nodded, and grinned at Dean. “Agreed.”

\-----

Gabriel walked into Dean’s hospital room a few minutes later. He sat down in the chair across from Cas and Dean and smiled at them. “Hello Deano, Cassie.”

Castiel sighed. "Hello, Gabriel." 

Dean’s eyes narrowed slightly at Gabriel. “Stop calling me that.”

Gabriel smirked and leaned back in the chair. “Whatever you say, Deano.” He took a moment to chuckle at Dean’s death glare. “So, what can I do for you lovebirds?”

Cas squinted at Gabriel. "You're the one who came to see us."

“Oh... That’s right... Welp! Guess what!” Gabriel popped a lollipop in his mouth.

Cas rolled his eyes, winked at Dean, before turning to stare blandly at Gabriel. "What, Gabriel?"

“I found my soulmate!”

Dean groaned slightly. “Good for you. We care why now?”

Gabriel’s grin turned mischievous. “Because you and I are brothers-in-law now, Deano. I am officially a part of the Winchester-Novak-Shurley Clan.”

It took Dean a moment to realize what Gabriel meant, while Cas blinked in surprise. Gabriel was his brother’s soulmate. _I thought life couldn't get worse... I was so wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AR4D7: Hey guys. Once again, AO3 wasn't co-operating with Ryn, so I took care of formatting. As per usual, any tense errors can likely be blamed on my tendency to write in present rather than past. Feel free to point out any grammatical or other errors you catch! Feedback is always awesome, as are Kudos and comments(even ones as simple as just saying "Chapter Kudos")! We're working on Chapters 7 and 8, and we hope to get those out to you soon! Hope you liked this chapter! *bows out* Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AR4D7: So, not much to say this time, except I just noticed we were 4 chapters behind here, so here's a rapid update of 4 chapters! Hope y'all like it!

Adam Milligan-Winchester-Novak (though he mostly goes by Novak or Milligan) set his house keys on the dining room table next to a similar pair and began removing his jacket. He put it on the coat rack below his hat before making his way to the kitchen, where the wonderful smell of his soulmate cooking was filling the home.

He was silent, using the skills his father had taught him as a child to sneak up behind the beautiful Angel humming to himself. 

Samandriel jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his waist and a head came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha makin, Alfie?” Adam pressed a kiss to a blushing Samandriel’s neck, making him blush harder, before inspecting the pasta currently being made on the stove. 

Samandriel placed a hand on the more calloused ones on his stomach. “Pasta. How was work?”

“Same old, same old. Kevin nearly beat up Charlie for misplacing a book. They had a whole argument about whether or not it was a thriller book or a murder mystery.” 

Samandriel… ok the author is getting tired of writing out his full name so it’s Alfie now. Deal with it…. Where were we… right!

Alfie chuckled before pulling at Adam’s hands. “Sounds like fun. Now, if you want food I need you to move your hands.” He gave Adam a pointed look. 

Adam sighed before pulling away. He started to set the table now that he couldn’t hold Alfie. “So… how was work for you? You came in pretty late last night... Ellen keeping you later?” 

Alfie went to drain the pasta. “Ash had to leave early so she asked me if I would close up. She said I might have to do it again tonight.”

“Wow. What time does she want you there tonight?”

“8 o’clock.”

“I thought the Roadhouse didn’t open until nine?”

“It doesn’t but she wanted me to come early because they’re doing something special for the visiting Angels.”

“Visiting Angels?”

Alfie turned to Adam as he mixed the pasta and sauce. “Yes. A few Angels from D.C. are in town.” 

Adam was silent for a moment. “Does that mean...”

“Yes….”

“Do you want me to come?”

Alfie was silent as he placed the pasta on the table. “Yes. I… I would actually like for you to meet them... but only if you want to...” 

Adam smiles as he walked over and kissed his husband and soulmate. “I would love to meet your brothers.” 

~~~~

Lucifer Novak sank comfortably into his wrot iron throne. He sighed softly, closing his eyes, at the cool burn of ice cold iron and warm flesh. He missed this feeling. It was a constant reminder of who--what--he was and what he was fighting for. 

His moment of peace was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. He groaned and opened his eyes to glare at whatever low level Demon had decided it was a good idea to disturb him. 

A short brunette stood at attention, eyes pointed at his feet. She was in a nice black lace and silk dress that hugged her beautifully. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at the girl. “What do you want?”

“My lord, I have come to give you the report on Hell’s Kitchen.”

Ah yes. He had almost forgotten he was supposed to meet with someone concerning that topic. “How is Alastair treating his guest?”

“That is what I have come to report, My Lord. Alastair is dead. A Seraph infiltrated Hell’s Kitchen and killed every Demon inside.” 

Instantly Lucifer’s mood went from good to foul. He pushed his next words out through clenched teeth. “And our guest?”

“He was retrieved by the Seraph.”

Oh now he wanted to throw something or kill someone. It took him a moment to realize the girl was still there. “Why are you still here?”

“We have further information on the Seraph and the Spy.”

“And?”

“They are soulmates.”

Lucifer couldn’t believe his ears. “Do we know who the Seraph is?”

“His name is Castiel Novak. He is known as the Angel of Death.”

He burst out laughing. Dean Winchester, the greatest Hunter in the cosmos, was mated to Castiel Novak, a well known and powerful Seraph. “It looks like this board game just got interesting.” 

~~~~

Gabriel smirked from his spot next to Sam. He had returned to find Sam at the Roadhouse after his visit with Cassie and Dean-o. Now he was just waiting for the best person to prank. 

He had just set his sights on Mullet Boy when the bell above the door chimed and none other than John Winchester himself walked in. Sam was instantly tense, fear flooding into Gabriel through the bond. 

Gabriel startled slightly at the feeling of his mate’s fear. Soulmates could only feel their significant other’s emotions when they thought their life was in danger. That could only mean one of two things. Sam either thought his life was in danger or Gabriel’s life was in danger. 

John took a solid two minutes to drag his analyzing gaze around the small room and then rake it over Gabriel’s figure. His glare focused on Gabriel’s face before turning to Sam. “Why is there a fucking Archangel in the Roadhouse? And why the fuck is he sitting near you?” 

Sam’s glare somehow managed to rival that of his father’s. “Ellen has allowed him to stay. As for why he’s near me is my concern, not yours.” 

John’s lips pulled away from his teeth in a sneer. “You are my son. Everything you do is my concern. Now,” He returned his gaze to Gabriel, “why the fuck are you near my son?”

He knew it was a stupid move but Gabriel let his lips spread into a cocky grin. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” John’s voice was starting to get louder and already Mullet Boy had started tuning in. 

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.” The fear was still present over the bond but nowhere near as intense as before. Gabriel glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye to see the Hunter forcing down an amused grin. It only encouraged the Trickster more. 

“Get out.” Of looks could kill the glare John leveled at Gabriel would have left the Archangel splattered on the worn wood walls of the Roadhouse. 

“You aren’t qualified to kick people out of my bar.” All three pairs of eyes drifted to Ellen, who was leaning against the counter leveling her own glare at John.

“You are allowing an Angel, a fucking _Archangel_, to sit in here and _socialize_ with _my_ son.”

“If you’re going to bitch about it, get out. That boy is allowed in this establishment whenever he wishes. If you won’t treat him like family then I will.” 

Tense thick silence filled the room. “I’m sorry, what?”

Sam stood up, just about towering over his father, and positioned himself between his mate and his father’s murderous gaze. “Dad, I can explain.”

“Yes please do.” John was barely speaking by this point, more like growling. 

“Gabe… Gabriel is my soulmate….” 


	8. Chapter 8

Standing on a balcony above the sparring grounds of the Angels is an Angel currently displaying his white and bronze tipped wings. His designation as Archangel is shown by the two smaller pairs of steering wings tucked under the partially extended main flight pair. His sharp, grey blue eyes peered down on the pairs of sparring angels below, judgement visible in the steely depths.

Another Angel quietly steps out from behind the first to join him on the balcony. This Angel, also an Archangel, has silver wings, feathers tipped with copper, giving them an almost distinguished rusted effect. Dark chocolate eyes skim the field below, before focusing on the white winged Archangel.

"Michael."

Michael lifts his gaze to meet the other Archangel's gaze. "Raphael. What news?"

Raphael's wings fold tighter to his back. "Castiel has not been seen since he and Balthazar were sent to… take out Alastair."

Michael raises an eyebrow at the Healer. "Perhaps the Angel of Death met his end?"

Raphael shakes his head. "No. Uriel reports that neither Balthazar nor Gabriel have reported in since Castiel gave word he was making his move. Yet Samandriel is still at his post. No, should Castiel have perished, Samandriel too would be missing."

Michael nods thoughtfully, and returns his gaze to the Angels below. "Have Uriel head a squadron, locate Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar, as well as keeping an eye on Gabriel's remaining garrisons. We cannot afford to lose track of our more… powerful brothers."

Raphael nods, straightening and wings fluffing with purpose as he begins to move to execute his orders.

"And Raphael?"

The Healer pauses, head turning back to face Michael, who doesn't look at him, and yet threateningly spreads his wings to punctuate his point.

"Do not fail me."

~~~~

Deep inside the Angel compound, there stands a room. Inside that room, stands a hand-carved mahogany desk. Sitting at that desk is a scruffy haired man in a rumpled bathrobe, frantically scribbling on a wrinkled piece of paper with an old pen beginning to run out of ink.

His frenetic writing is accompanied by muttering. "Castiel… sword… archangel… death… confront… Lucifer… betrayal… Michael… Raphael… _the End…_"

~~~~~

Dean was released that day, thanks to how rapidly his body was healing. When he had asked about it, the nurse said it was because he and Cas had a full heart bond. Apparently Soulmate Bonds accelerated a person’s healing ability depending on how strong the bond was. Full heart bonds had an extremely rapid healing rate. _Almost like Wolverine,_ his brain suggested.

He dreaded the trip home. He was still confined to a crutch but at least he was out of that polished sterile room and it’s blinding white walls. 

He had barely been in the nearly empty Roadhouse for five minutes when Bobby’s gruff voice, coming from the back door, announced that his father had requested him in the office as soon as he’d arrived home. 

With a groan Dean made his way towards the back door. It was the careful, calculated steps behind him that reminded that Cas was still in tow. By the time he had stopped and turned around Bobby and Cas were already in view of each other. 

Cas tilted his head slightly as he looked over Dean’s Uncle from head to toe. “You are Bobby Singer, yes?”

Bobby’s wary eyes met Dean’s as he turned to look at the older man. There was a mutual understanding between them before Bobby turned back to Cas. “Yes. I’m guessing you’re Cas.” Cas nodded. “Man, I knew Sam was now chained to an Angel, but I didn’t believe you were too, until now. You might wanna leave him here. Your dad ain’t very happy after Sam broke the news to him.” 

Dean groaned again before nodding and turning to the back door. “Stay with Bobby, Cas. Take him to Sam. They haven’t properly met anyway.” With that he hobbled out into the back courtyard and headed to his father’s office. 

He knocked once. That’s all he had a chance to do because the door swung wide open as if his dad had just been leaving or standing by the door waiting. “Sit.” 

His father’s voice had a slight growl to it. _Shit he’s mad. What did you say, Sammy?_

Dean sat down in one of the leather chairs, setting his crutch down onto the floor. Silence stretched on as John took his time walking around the desk and taking a seat. “Tell me everything that happened.” 

So that’s what Dean did. He told his dad everything. He started with what had happened after he had left John’s office until he woke up in the hospital.

His father took a calculated breath. “So both my sons are bonded to Angels.” Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yes sir.”

Another sigh. “Fine. We will use this to our advantage. Find out what you can on Heaven. I want you to use the new abilities you have acquired from the angel to scope out as much of Hell as you can.”

“Dad, I don’t know if that’s right. I-“

“This is war, son. As of right now I'm in charge of the hunters. That means you don’t get to decide what is right or not. Now do as I tell you. Get me information, Linchpin.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good, now listen.”

Dean didn’t leave his father’s office for nearly another hour. By the time he could, he no longer needed the crutch and only walked with a slight limp. 

~~~~

Dean limped into the parlor, eyes glazed over slightly. He slumped down onto the couch, so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he had landed next to Castiel and was slightly leaning into the Angel. Cas slowly slipped an arm around the Hunter causing Dean to lean into him more. 

Sam’s astonish filled eyes drifted to Castiel, who’s own were full of concern and worry for the man in his arms. That’s when understanding dawned in the young Winchester’s mind.

Sam’s features softened as he explained quietly. “He’s always like this after Dad gives him orders.” 

“He’s so hollow…” Castiel tightened his arm around Dean.

After a few moments Dean’s eyes cleared and he looked around the room. Sam was sitting across from him in one of the leather chairs absentmindedly stroking Gabriel’s hair, who was asleep on the floor between Sam’s legs. When he saw Cas’ arm, much to Sam’s surprise, he leaned further into the Angel. “So, have you met everyone yet?” 

Cas shook his head. “Besides Bobby and Sam I have yet to meet anyone else.” 

Dean leveled a playful glare at his brother. “You had one job, Sammy. One job.” 

Sam smiled. “Well sorry I have a sleeping Angel in my lap.” 

“Wake him up. Come on I wanna introduce Ellen to Cas.” Dean gets up, pulling Cas with him. 

Sam chuckled. “I’ll let you two go on ahead.” 

“See ya after a while.” Dean lead Castiel back to the main portion of the Roadhouse. The clock on the upper wall read 7:48. 

Ellen was behind the counter cleaning glasses, Jo was cleaning off tables, Bobby sat at the bar chatting with Ellen, Ash was nowhere to be found, and Charlie was checking inventory. The redhead was the first to notice Dean and Castiel. She also let out a squeal when she noticed Dean’s hand in Castiel’s, drawing everyone’s attention. 

Bobby looked him over, most likely checking his injuries, before grunting out, “I’m goin to take a look at that sink now, Ellen.” He rose from his stool and patted Dean on the back as he walked past him. 

Ellen set down her rag and glass as she took Castiel in, arms crossed. Charlie stopped what she was doing, rushed over, and pulled Cas into a bear hug, to which he responded by hesitantly patting her back. She pulled away, grinning. “I thought you’d be taller.” Cas gave Dean a very confused look, causing the hunter to burst out laughing. 

“Well, don’t just stand there boy. Come here and give me a hug.” Ellen held out her arms for the slightly uncomfortable Angel. 

Cas glanced back at Dean several times as he approached Ellen. By the time she pulled him into a hug, all his worry and concern had left him. 

An intense wave of calm and peace washed over Cas. It was so overwhelming that the Angel had to pull away and take a step back. “That… what was that?” 

Dean chuckled while Ellen simply smiled. “My power. I can make people feel calm, relaxed, and even at peace. It can be a little startling at first.” 

“Oh… I see.” Castiel returned to Dean’s side. 

He had just finished greeting Jo when the door opened and two men walked in. Both were of average height and had dirty blonde hair, though the slightly shorter one’s hair was slightly darker. 

Cas’ eyes swept over the still familiar features of his little brother. In a sort of daze he stepped forward and pulled Samandriel into a tight embrace. 

Alfie pulled away, lips spread into a wide smile. “Hello, Castiel.” 

“Samandriel. How have you been, brother?” Cas smiled faintly. 

“I’ve been good. What about you?” 

“I found my soulmate…” 

Alfie’s face lit up. “Really? That’s amazing! Who are they?” 

Cas felt a firm but gentle hand press between his shoulder blades. “Dean.” 

A strangled noise soon followed by laughter sounded from the other man behind Alfie. “I’m sorry, what?” He walked forward and stood slightly behind Alfie, much like Dean was doing with Cas. 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t choke yourself over there, Adam.” 

The man, Adam, smiled at Dean. “Sorry, it’s just I never thought you’d be tied down this early, much less to an Angel.” 

“Really, Cassie? You couldn’t invite us to the party?” Gabriel strolled in, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“I don’t see how this is a party, Gabriel.” Cas cocked his head to the side. 

“Would you look at that. The little bugger grew up.” Gabriel smiles at Samandriel. 

“Hello, Gabriel.” Alfie smiles back. 

“Heya, Alfie.” 

“Why don’t you all sit and have a drink? Get the reunions out of the way so I can get my bartender back?” Ellen’s smile gave away how happy she was to see the boys smiling and happy. Even if it was just for a moment. 

“Sounds good.” Dean was the first to plop down into one of the worn wooden chairs, closely followed by the jostling others. 


	9. Chapter 9

Michael stalks down the corridor, white and gold wings practically vibrating with fury, Raphael following in his wake, silver/copper wings pinned tightly to his back and head ducked low.

"Uriel reported his squadron was unable to locate Castiel?"

"Yes, Michael."

Michael growls, wings snapping as he whips around a corner, leaving normally composed Raphael to scramble after him with an undignified flutter of wings.

"What about Gabriel? Surely, with his… undignified nature, they had little to no difficulties locating him?"

Michael is answered with silence, and he whirls to face Raphael, wings flaring wide with dominance. "_Raphael…_"

The Healer's wings flatten submissively, and he slowly shakes his head. "No, Michael." His normally thunderous voice is soft, low; a gentle rain to his usual thunderstorm. "Gabriel too has remained shrouded from Uriel's angels."

Michael hisses. "Then tell me, Raphael, what _good_ news do you have, because you wouldn't _dare_ to approach me with this news alone."

Raphael's wings shift nervously, eyes lowered in submission. "On my suggestion, Uriel had an angel watching Samandriel. The young Malak unexpectedly left his home and traveled to his work, The Roadhouse, outside of his shift hours. He was accompanied by Adam, his soulmate and fellow Malak. I… thought it likely they were joining Gabriel and/or Castiel, and thus… _suggested_ no further action be taken until you were consulted."

Michael's stance relaxes, wings lowering to settle at his back. "Wise decision, Raphael. This is something I will resolve in person, whether Gabriel or Castiel be there or not. The company of Angels should not be kept by _Hunters_. Samandriel's choice of job was… concerning enough."

Raphael nods, and Michael's wings flutter as he orders, "Raphael, until my return, keep charge and watch. Should Gabriel or Castiel or even Balthazar return, send for me at once."

Another nod from Raphael, and Michael spreads his wings, and takes flight for the Roadhouse, a single flap of his wings taking him to the dimension used in Angel-flight. Raphael takes a deep breath, before he nods, and takes wing to another location on the compound.

~~~~

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iUKjJn0rOec

(Le song) 

_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_

_Beneath an old grey hill_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill_

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaky high, now purring low_

_Now sawing in the middle_

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle_

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and he sawed and he quickened the tune_

_While the landlord shook by the Man in the Moon_

_"It's after three!" he said_

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle_

_The dog began to roar_

_The cows and the horses stood on their heads_

_The guests all bounded from their beds_

_And danced upon the floor_

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill_

_As the Sun raised up her head_

_She hardly believed her fiery eyes_

_For though it was day, to her surprise_

_They all went back to bed_

Charlie slumped in her chair, whole body shaking with silent laughter at the drunken song Balthazar and Gabriel had just finished singing. A snort cut through Dean’s laughter causing the poor redhead to fall to the floor as she, and everyone else (including Dean), laughed even harder. 

“Charlie, get off the floor. What are you boys doing to this poor girl?” Despite the glare Ellen was giving them all her words were followed by one of her soft chuckles. 

It took Charlie a moment but she finally managed to calm down and pull herself off the floor. “I’ll be right back.” With a smile she made her way to the bar, sitting on one of the stools. 

“What was that about?” Jo, her soulmate, passed her a beer with a smile. 

“Oh nothing. Just the boys being boys.” Charlie took a long swig of her drink. 

There was a beat of silence between the two before Jo, who was watching the corner that Sam and Dean had claimed for them and the Angels, spoke up. “You know, they aren’t half bad. For Angels that is. It’s rare we see Dean or Sam smile like that… it’s… it’s refreshing to see how happy those two could be, ya know?” 

Charlie was just about to agree when the Roadhouse doors opened and he walked in, gold tipped wings pulled tight against his body to allow him better entrance through the human sized door. 

A deafening silence filled the room. No one made a sound as the Archangel made his way across the room to the bar. Charlie was so close to him when he stopped that she could practically smell ozone and burning wood coming from his wings.

“Whiskey please, Joanna.” His lips spread into a grin. Jo carefully pulled out the whiskey and poured him a glass. 

SLAM! The sound of glass and chairs hitting the floor followed Dean’s sudden outburst. “Why the fuck are you here Michael?!” 

“Am I not allowed to visit my family, little brother?” Michael Winchester, the eldest Archangel, the eldest Winchester, turned to face his three younger brothers, their mates, and their new found friends. 

It was obvious to Charlie that the archangel had no idea Sam and Dean were mated to Gabriel and Castiel. 

Sam grunts, shoulders tensing. "Cut the crap, Michael, and answer the question." Gabriel slyly squeezes his shoulder in support.

Michael taps his glass against his hand, wings folded snugly against his back. "In all fairness, little brothers, you're correct in assuming I'm not here for pleasure. In fact, I'm here to deliver a message."

Dean narrows his eyes at Michael, while Cas stares wide-eyed at the confrontation and the pieces beginning to pick together. "Just what message do you have?"

Stormy steel eyes land on Dean, and the Archangel's voice is the rumble of thunder in the distance, accompanied by the spreading of wings like the flash of lightning. "_Stay out of my way, or you will not like what comes for you._"

With that, Michael pointedly downs his glass, slams it on the bartop, and whirls to stride out the doors, which slam ominously behind him.

There's a moment of tense silence after he leaves, before Gabriel quips, "Well, that was dramatic." The tension breaks at this as everyone falls into peals of laughter.

~~~~~

Michael's wings snap wide as he leaves the Roadhouse, and within a few steps, he launches himself into the air. _There was something going on there. Something about Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel._ He shakes his head, forcing his focus onto scanning the streets below. _They don't matter. Focus on the Plan._

His gaze landed on a lone figure standing in the middle of a road. The figure, too far for mortal eyes to see from Michael’s position, was shrouded in darkness so that only his outline could be made out against the street lamps. Despite this the Archangel knew exactly who stood there, hands in his back pockets, and a shit eating grin on his face. 

Michael huffs. _This is just what I need right now._ Despite his annoyance at the timing, he spirals down to land and approach the smug figure, wings flaring before folding regally at his back. "What do you want, _mate?_" 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryn: A/N TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!! Heheheh…. 
> 
> don’t hate meh ples! here’s y’all some pie folks 
> 
> *gives peeps pie* 
> 
> AR4D7: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!! *waves apologetically and shyly*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryn: so AR4D7 and I wrote (AR4D7: parts of) this at like 10 at night with sleep deprived minds so there will be a lot of stuff in parenthesis because we could. Okie enjoy!

~~~~

**~Recap~**

Michael's wings snap wide as he leaves the Roadhouse, and within a few steps, he launches himself into the air. _There was something going on there. Something about Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel._ He shakes his head, forcing his focus onto scanning the streets below. _They don't matter. Focus on the Plan._

His gaze landed on a lone figure standing in the middle of a road. The figure, too far for mortal eyes to see from Michael’s position, was shrouded in darkness so that only his outline could be made out against the street lamps. Despite this the Archangel knew exactly who stood there, hands in his back pockets, and a shit eating grin on his face. 

~~~~

Michael huffs. _This is just what I need right now._ Despite his annoyance at the timing, he spirals down to land and approach the smug figure, wings flaring before folding regally at his back. "What do you want, _mate?_" 

The former Archangel flared his own bloodstained silver wings. Lucifer took his hands out of his pockets as he moved into Michael’s personal space. 

He placed them on the elder Archangel’s waist, still smirking a little as he looked down on the shorter man. His voice was low and a near whisper. “I will never understand how you manage to make every good thing sound so scandalous.” 

Michael grumbles, but his true emotion is betrayed by his wings curling to shelter Lucifer, and his body leaning into the other's embrace, head folding to rest on his shoulder. "And you make every scandalous thing so good."

Lucifer folded his wings into Michael’s embrace as he pulled his mate closer. “And you wouldn’t have it any other way.” There is a beat of silence. “So, what brings you down here? I thought you had a big seat upstairs.”

Michael frowns, pressing his forehead harder against Lucifer's shoulder. "Was issuing a warning to the Hunters to stay out of my way. Uriel lost track of Gabe and Castiel. Found them with the …Winchesters…" He grumbles, wings folding closer to Lucifer. "I don't understand why they were there, though."

Lucifer’s wings press back against Michael’s lovingly. The Devil himself chuckles. “I take that as you haven’t been caught up with the recent events?” At Michael’s grunt he continues. “Dean and Cassie are mates. Same goes with Gabriel and Sam.”

Michael's head pops up in surprise, and he stares Lucifer firmly in the eyes. "What?"

Lucifer smirks. “Yup. Had the eldest one in Hell’s Kitchen when the angel busted him out. Turns out our families are more connected than we thought.”

Michael huffs. "Clearly." He pauses briefly, before grumbling, "Well, this changes things."

“How so?” Luci tilts his head the way all Novaks have a habit of doing when confused. 

Michael briefly grins at the gesture, before speaking. "The Hunters oppose not only the Monsters, but also the Angels, but cannot, on their own, make a powerful attack upon us. However, should they turn Gabriel and his garrisons against the rest of us…" he shakes his head, "There is a good chance the Plan will fail."

Lucifer glares at the sky for a moment, wings ruffling in annoyance, before returning his wicked grin to Michael. “Who says it has to be Heaven **_or_** Hell against the Hunters? Why don’t **_we_** join forces? Become the perfect meld between chaos and power? Together they don’t stand a chance against us.”

Michael's eyes go wide, before a smug grin creeps upon his face, feather fluffing with delight. "Why, Lucifer, haven't I told you that you make scandals sound too good?" A pleased smirk grows on his face. 

****

****

Lucifer rubs his wings against Michael’s in love and excitement. He shares Michael’s smirk. “Not nearly enough.” 

****

****

Michael leans forward to nudge his nose against Lucifer's, eyes drifting shut and wings slackening. "Then I'll just have to continue to repeat it then, won’t I?"

****

****

Lucifer pulls Michael flush against him by his hips. His own eyes close and his bloodstained silver wings caress Michael’s golden tipped white ones. “I’d rather you say nothing at all.” He presses his lips against his mate’s. 

****

****

Michael melts into the kiss and caress, even starting the rare angelic trait of purring. His wings smooth along Lucifer's returning the gently caress, before meshing white and gold feathers with silver and blood.

****

****

Lucifer’s wings shiver slightly at Michael’s purring. He pulls Michael closer **(that’s still possible? Yes brain it is. It’s a fanfic anything is possible)** and deepens the kiss. He pulls away after a moment panting slightly. “You have no idea how much I missed you, missed this.” 

****

****

When Lucifer pulled him closer, Michael had obligingly hooked a leg around Lucifer's. When the former Archangel pulls away, Michael allows himself to let out a breathy sigh. "I… think I may have some idea, mate." He leans to rest his head against Lucifer's shoulder again, curling in as close as possible.

****

****

Lucifer presses a kiss against his Archangel’s hair. “Let's go home. Kelly said she was visiting her sister for the weekend so we have the place to ourselves.” 

****

****

Michael shivers, before nodding. "Yes," he mumbles, before reluctantly beginning to disentangle himself from his mate.

****

****

Lucifer pulls him back into one last kiss before letting him pull away. “Race you?” He spreads his wings as wide as they’ll go, showing off all six as they glitter and sparkle in the moonlight. 

****

****

Michael grins, spreading his wings that gleam and glint in the light, before launching himself into the air with a cackle. "Can you catch me, Lucifer?" He challenges with delight as he takes off.

****

****

Lucifer grins and launches himself after Michael. He catches up with ease, wrapping his arms around the older Archangel as they land. “Home sweet home.” He presses a kiss against Michael’s lips.

****

****

Michael chuckles, nuzzles Lucifer, before heading for the door. When he gets there, he turns back to Lucifer with a flirty grin on his face. "Coming?"

****

****

Lucifer grins suggestively (as if he doesn't all the time) before running after Michael, grabbing him around the waist, and dragging him into the house.

****

****

Michael's wings flare delightedly, and he purrs as the Devil drags him into their home. He pauses with a sigh in the living room. "Unfortunately, we should probably detail our Plan before becoming too carried away…"

****

****

Lucifer grumbles slight, wings brushing playfully against Michael’s. “Fine.” He plops down on the couch, pulling the smaller Archangel into his lap. He waves a hand through the air and a few seconds later a pen and paper appear on the table. The pen is upright like its ready to write. “Ok, so what's the plan?”

****

****

Michael wiggles to settle more comfortably in Lucifer's hold (this obviously draws a very inappropriate noise from Luci)(and thus a quiet smirk from Michael), before looking down at the magic paper and pen with a sigh. "Chuck needs to be dealt with. The Seer will only be a continuous thorn in our side should we allow him to remain."

****

****

Lucifer nods and rests his head in the crook of Michael's neck. “Agreed. I take it you will take charge of that?”

****

****

"Yes. My position allows for easier access, and Raphael will cover for me." He softly noses the side of Lucifer's head affectionately. (Such sweetness as they plot murder and world domination…)(Duh)

****

****

Lucifer purrs softly. “Good. I knew that plague of an angel would come in handy someday.” 

****

****

Michael huffs with amusement. "He is… useful."

****

****

“He's disobedient and unpredictable. Get rid of him as well. His recklessness could put you in danger.” The Devil lovingly nuzzles his Archangel. (THIS SENTENCE, I'M DEAD!)(lol)

****

****

Michael nods slowly. "I don't disagree. After he's extended his usefulness, I intend to arrange an… accident. At which time either I, Gabriel, should he still be around, or a selected successor will… deal with him. Or perhaps I'll simply give him to you." He smirks at Lucifer. "As a gift."

****

****

Lucifer smirks. "I like the way you think, Irvan*. The things I could do to him…” He chuckles darkly. 

****

****

Michael purrs. "Then a gift he shall be, Aoiveae*." He lets a silence linger, before murmuring, "After removing Chuck, perhaps we should make our alignment known?"

****

****

Lucifer hums softly. “That's not a bad idea.” He has his eyes closed. He wraps his wings loosely around them. 

****

****

Michael purrs. "Then that will be our aim." His wings brush up against Lucifer's as he stares towards the paper.

****

****

Lucifer looks over Michael and at the paper before letting out a laugh. His whole body shakes with his laughter. 

****

****

Michael rumbles curiously, peering at the paper, before breaking into laughter himself. "Having trouble with your paper, hmm?"

****

****

Lucifer picked up the paper. The pen had written down everything they had planned.. and a little more. Apparently this pen had a mind of its own, writing down its own commentary in each bullet point. 

****

****

Michael makes a noise something in-between an offended cat and a released balloon. "Your pen certainly has… strong opinions about our Plan…" he pauses, amused, before asking, "Have you always had problems with your manifested inanimate objects developing minds of their own?"

****

****

Lucifer stares at the page for a moment. “Yes. It does this quite often.” 

****

****

Michael attempts to stifle more laughter and ends up making another cat/balloon noise. "Do… do you know _why?_ Or **_how?_**"

****

****

Lucifer dies of laughter at Michael’s noise. It takes him a moment to respond. “Not a clue. It must take after you.” He boops the Archangel and tightens his wings around them in a hug like way. 

****

****

Michael leans back, shaking his head, nose scrunching up, and makes another strange noise, this one more like a chirping purr. "Lucifer!" he protests.

****

****

Lucifer laughs. “What?” His breath is warm against Michael’s throat due to Luci’s head still being in the crook of his neck. 

****

****

Michael grumbles, but noses fondly against Lucifer's hair anyways. "We need to focus, Aoiveae."

****

****

Luci grumbles softly. “Fine.” He returns his attention to the paper but meshes their wings together. 

****

****

Michael shivers, but manages to focus on the paper as well. "The pen's comments are slightly… distracting." He shakes his head to refocus. "After merging Heaven and Hell, we likely ought to… take care of the Hunters."

****

****

Lucifer squints at the paper, pen moving quickly. “We need to get the Winchester’s out of there, mates and all, or else we’ll never stand a chance.” 

****

****

"Agreed. The logistics of that can be hashed out later, yes?"

****

****

“Yep. After the hunters then we take out the Winchester’s. My brothers included.” Lucifer’s feathers ruffle slightly and he tightens his grip around Michael’s waist. Each movement is so small that only Michael and maybe, possibly, Lucifer’s brothers would ever notice them. 

****

****

Michael nuzzles the side of Lucifer's face, white/gold feathers sliding soothingly against bloodstained silver. "I doubt it would be accepted, but would you want to extend an offer to join us before their… elimination?"

****

****

Lucifer is silent for a moment. “I’m not against the idea… we’ll have to wait and see how things play out.” 

****

****

Michael nods. "After removing the Winchesters and Company… (I FORGOT WHAT COMES NEXT!) We should be free to rule, should we not?" (THANK YOU!)

****

****

A beat of silence. “Yup. We’ll be free.” Lucifer pulls Michael impossibly closer (cause fan fiction)(durb) and nudges Michael’s jaw with his nose. 

****

****

Michael purrs, rubbing the side of his face against Lucifer's. "And no one will be allowed to challenge us, or… well…"

****

****

Michael feels Lucifer’s wicked smirk that is pressed against his neck. “This is going to be so much fun.” 

****

****

Michael nods and purrs louder. "Agreed."

****

****

“Soooooo, are we done with that?” As the Devil speaks he resembles that of a child rather than the Bringer of All Evil. 

****

****

Michael nods slowly, glancing over the paper again, trying to remain solemn and stifle his giggles. "It would seem so…" he loses the battle against his giggles. "Lucifer. Lucifer, your pen!"

****

****

“Hmm?” Luci bursts out laughing, again, as he reads the paper. “Like I said, it takes after you.” 

****

****

Michael huffs, turning to Lucifer, ending up with noses touching because of how close the former Archangel is,(YESSSSSSSSS) and raising an eyebrow at him. "And what, _exactly_, is that supposed to mean?"

****

****

Lucifer’s wicked smirk returns. “Oh, nothing really, just that you are fairly childish.” 

****

****

Michael jerks his head back in shock, before leaning back in to nip Lucifer's nose. "Childish? Me? _Surely not!_"

****

****

A purr rumbles deep within Lucifer’s chest. “Surely.” He drags one of his hands slowly up Michael’s chest. “No, you’re too, oh what’s the word? Ah, yes, _proper_. You’re too _proper_ to be childish.” His voice still holds an undertone of his deep purr. 

****

****

Michael rumbles, teasingly frustrated. "And you're too smug," he grumbles, before digging his fingers into the base of Lucifer's wings and darting in to bite the former Archangel's neck.(Yes, I did that.)

****

****

Lucifer groans deeply, wings shuddering, and the hand that he was moving shoots up and his fingers bury themselves in Michael’s hair as he tilts his head back slightly to give the Archangel more room. “Damn, you’re such a tease.” 

****

****

Michael whines, but manages to keep his grip, gnawing slightly at Lucifer's neck, and digging his fingers further into his feathers. "Not teasing if I intend to follow through," he mumbles.

****

****

Lucifer gasps and bites his lip, whole body shivering with pleasure as Michael’s fingers ghost over the sweet spot on the base of his wings. The hand still resting on Michael’s waist moves up grasp at the area between the pairs of massive white and gold wings. 

****

****

Michael lets out a loud whine and slumps, his entire body slackening and wings falling to his sides. "Lucifer…"

****

****

Lucifer smirks, panting softly. “Let’s take this somewhere better suited for this task, Yes?” 

****

****

Michael nods, mumbling incoherent agreement and rubbing his face against Lucifer's neck.

****

****

Lucifer stands, lifting Michael with him, and carries the smaller man into their shared bedroom. 

****

****

~~~~~

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryn: THE END!! Hahah Not really.  
AR4D7: (Duh. We have to get back to our Winchesters and Co!)  
*Also! "Irvan" means "my love" in Enochian, and "Aoiveae" means "my star". You can thank Ryn for those!


End file.
